


Phoenix Down

by Squeemu



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Random & Short, Stand Alone, XVtober (Final Fantasy XV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: "How's Noct doing?" Gladio called.Iggy looked pale, but his voice was firm when he said, "The effects of the toxin have rendered him unconscious." A tiny hesitation. "Do you have any remaining phoenix downs?"Gladio stared at him. "There aren't any in the armiger?"Ignis shook his head. "We used the last of them in the ruins, hunting the mark."- - -A silly look at what happens when the Shield and Hand of the King ran out of phoenix downs exactly one dungeon ago.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Phoenix Down

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was entirely inspired by one of [LeSoldatMort](https://twitter.com/LeSoldatMort)'s wonderful [XVtober pieces on twitter](https://twitter.com/LeSoldatMort/status/1318636161104052229?s=20). But don't take my word for it! Go check it out and tell him how great it is. 
> 
> Written and posted with permission!

" _Noct_ ," Iggy shouted, stabbing his spear into the last cockatrice and practically vaulting over the thing. He ran to Noct's side, leaving the spear behind, the weapon flickering back into the armiger a few seconds later. 

Gladio ignored them. Knew Iggy could get Noct back on his feet, so long as Gladio kept the monsters distracted. The cockatrice circled him, limping a little, eyes narrowed and its feathers gleaming in the light. 

Gladio waited. Let it rush him before he brought his sword up to meet its charge. The force of the attack almost did more damage to the beast than Gladio's blade, and the cockatrice dropped.

Gladio looked around, making sure that was the last of them. "Finally," he grunted. "How's Noct?"

Iggy looked pale, but his voice was firm when he said, "The effects of the toxin have rendered him unconscious." A tiny hesitation. "Do you have any remaining phoenix downs?"

Gladio stared at him. "There aren't any in the armiger?"

Ignis shook his head. "We used the last of them in the ruins, hunting the mark."

"You gotta be kidding me."

Ignis looked at him steadily.

"I'm not hiding any in my pockets, Iggy." He turned. "Prompto, you—" and stopped. Frowned. Where the hell was Prompto—? A second later, Gladio spotted him, collapsed on the ground.

"Goddammit," he muttered, and ran. " _Prompto_ ," he growled, reaching down, shake him awake.

No response. But he had a pulse, at least, steady and strong.

"Is he—" Ignis asked.

"Out like a light," Gladio said. "Nothing a phoenix down can't fix." And—huh. Speaking of curatives, Prompto'd said he would buy more potions in Meldacio. The armiger'd been stocked, but maybe the little guy had snuck some phoenix downs into a pocket somewhere. It was a long shot, but—

"Sorry," Gladio told him, and started patting him down. The kid twitched a little. Good sign he'd recover alright, but he also didn't have anything in his pockets. Nothing useful, anyway.

"We have to get to Meldacio," Ignis said. "The car isn't far from here," and started walking.

"Hey!" Gladio protested. "What about them?"

Ignis looked at him. "You have two arms," he said, and kept going. 

Gladio stared at his retreating back. Sighed and bent down, picking Noct up first, then Prompto. Hefted them a little, getting them settled against his shoulders, and started after Iggy.

"You're _sure_ that was the last one?" Gladio yelled after him.

His only response was the hum of the Regalia's engine.

\- - -

Gladio rode in back, Noct leaning on one side, Prompto on the other, and Gladio doing his best to keep them both upright and safely contained in the vehicle. They got to Meldacio in one piece, though Gladio's tank top was a little wet from drool by the time Ignis came back to the car, two phoenix downs in hand.

Iggy pressed one of the phoenix downs into Gladio's hand before turning his attention to Noct. Gladio turned his attention to Prompto, shifting to find a spot he could get the guy to swallow some of the curative. 

Prompto choked and shuddered, blinking his eyes and looking around. "Where—the hell are we?"

"Meldacio," Ignis told him, still focused on Noct. "We had just made it out of the ruins when we were ambushed by a clutch of cockatrices."

"A _clutch?_ "

Noct shifted at Gladio's back, sitting upright. "But we got the hunt, right?"

Gladio could practically hear Ignis frown. "You don't remember?"

"I mean—I know we took him out, but we got the proof, right?"

Ignis sighed. "Yes, we still have the proof."

Prompto grinned, bright and cheerful enough Gladio felt momentarily blinded. "Does this mean we get to sleep in a real bed tonight?"

Of course that's what he would care about.

"It's up to Noct," Ignis said before Gladio could get in a word otherwise.

"Sounds good," Noct said, yawning. "I'm beat."

"Didn't even do anything," Gladio grumbled. "Let us do all the heavy lifting—"

"Hey!" Noct protested. "I'm not heavy."

Gladio let out a snort. Opened his mouth and—

Narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"I'm _not_ heavy."

"You remember me carrying you?" Gladio demanded.

Noct opened his mouth. Looked away, then back, defiantly. "I—woke up a little. But I felt sick, so—"

"So you let me carry you," Gladio finished for him. Unbelievable.

"I really did fall asleep in the car though," Noct said defensively and then had the nerve to yawn again.

"Then let's get you to bed," Ignis said, caving immediately.

Gladio sighed and braced himself for a night of watching the crown prince get pampered. Again. "I'll go get dinner," he said.


End file.
